losing it for him
by SweetMusicLove1342
Summary: Peyton Sawyer was called a troubled young girl and was said to have far to many problems for such a young age. She lost her mother at a very young age and hasn’t seemed to bounce back since. She was a very happy young child. Just like any other little gir


Peyton Sawyer was called a troubled young girl and was said to have far to many problems for such a young age. She lost her mother at a very young age and hasn't seemed to bounce back since. She was a very happy young child. Just like any other little girl. But after that it all went down slope. Peyton didn't really let any one in and she hid in her sketches and her sadness. Until one boy finally showed her the way, the right way

Peyton was slowly dragging her feet home after a long and hard day at school. She didn't have anything else on her mind but that rough pencil hitting that pencil making beautiful art. Peyton was walking past this place called Karen's café. Her head was sunken down low and she didn't see where she was going. Then she felt her head clash with another knocking her off her feet. She rubbed her forehead and looked up. The boy she crashed into was Lucas Scott. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"No thanks" she refused, not so politely

"Your Peyton right?" he attempted to make conversation, she walked away with out responding. Leaving Lucas Standing alone, after she collided heads with him. Later that night Peyton sat in her room sketching away with an intense face. Up and down the pencil went on the paper. Peyton threw down the sketch book and grabbed her coat and headed out the door, Meeting her friend Brooke at the front door.

"Hey" Brooke said to Peyton "Ready to go?"  
" yeah, where are we going?"

"My cooking teacher said there was this café down town that was really good and I should check it out, its called Karen's café or some thing like that" Peyton grunted. Knowing that was where she collided with Lucas

"Great" Peyton said dissatisfied with Brooke's choice. Brooke skipped happily down the side walk as Peyton walked behind. Brooke turned around while still skipping

"Come on P .Sawyer. Be happy" Brooke complained "It's a new day"

"I am Happy" Peyton smiled cheekily "See?" her smile faded

"Come on P. Sawyer" Brooke begged "but what ever. Some guys might go for the Emo chick look" Brooke turned back around and shrugged. Peyton stopped

"I'm not emo" Peyton crossed her arms.

"Oh you're so Emo" Brooke laughed.

"You're so dead" Peyton grabbed a small clump of dirt and began to chase Brooke all the way to the café "So what kind of food is this?" They said while standing at the door

"I don't know" Brooke turned to Peyton "Good food?"

"Shall we go in B. Davis?"

"Yes P. Sawyer we shall" Peyton and Brooke led each other into the café. It was the first time they had ever been in there. Brooke pushed open the door and the small and quaint café.

"It's cute" Brooke said

"Welcome to Karen's café can, table or counter" Karen asked them nicely

"Umm table p. sawyer?" Lucas appeared

"Actually I'm not hungry, im just gonna go" Peyton walked out

"I'm sorry, we'll be right back" Brooke followed Peyton "Peyton!"

"I can't see his face"

"Who?"

"That boy"

"The blond one, Why?

"Because I bumped into him earlier"

"Oh, do you like him?" Brooke asked

"No I don't, it was just kind of embarrassing"

"Well the past is…" Brooke stopped "well the past was a while ago" she said without stopping "Now come on" they re-entered the café "We'll take a table"

"Alright, just find a seat" Karen smiled as Brooke and Peyton took there seats. Lucas came up to there table to take there orders.

"Hey you're the girl I bumped into earlier" he said to Peyton

Peyton scuffed "Yeah so?"

"What will you guys have?"

"A salad and water"

"Not hungry" Peyton said

"Alright then, a salad for you and nothing for Blondie here" "It'll be out in a minute"

Brooke giggled "I think he likes you"

"No he does not" Peyton hit Brooke playfully on the shoulder "Why did you bring me here?"

"For the boy" Brooke smiled " I knew his mom owned this place. I saw him looking at you in the hall way and he as totally into you"

"Brooke!" Peyton cried "So this was a hookup"

"Hmm" Brooke grinned

"Ooh I hate you" Peyton said jokingly to Brooke

"It's what I do" Brooke leaned back in her chair "I'm Brooke dav—" Brooke's chair was so far back and it fell back on the floor. Peyton cracked up. Brooke's cheeks turned bright red.

"Nice" Peyton laughed


End file.
